Alex's Wedding Day
by FanficFemale
Summary: Alex's thoughts, feelings, and actions on her special day.


**New A/N: Just needed to reedit this. Nothing major so if you read it before you don't have to read it again. After praying and thinking it over this one will not be deleted and might even get a sequel story. **

**Old A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories but this idea just popped in my head and I had to write it before it was gone. So I hope you like it.**

**P.S. I'm not mentioning the pairing until later, but it's pretty obvious what it is when you read it.**

**Alex's Wedding Day**

**Alex's POV**

Today, June 21, 2017 will be the best day of my life. This day is something most women wish for in their lives, but some never get. Today I am getting married to my perfect guy. That's right me, Alex Russo, will soon become a wife. I admit I never pictured myself as a wife simply because I'm someone who likes to try and experience new things. Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not a tramp or anything like that. I've just always been the kind of person who likes to be active and moving, not one who settles down. But for him I'm willing to make an exception, besides he already knows what I am like and I know he likes me the way I am.

When I think about him now I see a handsome, strong (he does have some muscle which I do occasionally take notice of), intelligent, kind, and hard working person. Of course like everyone else he does have his downsides. He can be overbearing, a little cocky, too responsible, dorky, and loves proving me wrong when he's right (that one gets me annoyed the most). Either way I still love him and no one else can and will replace him in my heart. Ok that sounded mushy and those who know me know I'm not like that. But I just can't help being that way when I think about or am with him, he brings that side out of me. People always said we brought out the best in each other and we knew that but it took us several years to figure out just how much that was true.

I remember the day we finally realized our true feelings for each other. It was the day when my ex-boyfriend, Jason almost rapped me. You see I meant Jason during my freshman year in college and dated him for three years straight. I really thought he was the one for me. I was so happy and so foolish. Everyone thought he was good for me, expect my soon to be husband. Yes he could see through Jason's disguise, and warned me multiple times that he was no good. Even though I got hurt from not listening to him about Jason, I have no regrets. After all we might not have discovered how much we loved each other if he didn't save me that day.

Jason had brought me inside his apartment after our date and told me he had some surprise for me. He told me to follow him and I noticed we were heading towards the bedroom. I'm not that smart when it comes to school or books, but I have great common sense and street smarts and thus I knew what he had in mind. I also knew I wasn't ready for that and that I didn't want to lose my virginity yet. When we got to his room I told him that I wasn't ready, but he kept saying I was and it would be fun. I still told him no and was about to leave the room until he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. As I looked at him I could tell he was not happy about me trying to leave and was going to make me stay. He started dragging me to the bed and told me that it was time to do this and he'd been waiting long enough. When he said that I knew then what kind of boyfriend I really had and that my future husband had been right all along.

Realizing what kind of person Jason really was sent a major blow to my self esteem. I thought I was so sure about Jason, and I was even being cautious in our relationship which is why I was still a virgin. My parents, pretty much everyone's parents, always tell you how important it is to be careful when you're in a serious relationship. To observe closely how the person you like acts around you, their friends, and their family; along with the other signs that usually show up in a false relationship. When my parents told me these things I actually listened to them because I knew how much these types of situations happen and how dangerous it is if you're not prepared for it. I did my best to watch for these things in Jason and I didn't see them or maybe I just didn't look hard enough. I mean you always think you're keeping a good eye out for this stuff but somehow you still miss something. This incident just proved to me just how important it is to listen to those who I know care for me, especially since my soon to be husband was right about Jason in the first place. Yet, not catching what Jason's true intentions were and not listening to my true love caused the events that followed next.

I had tried removing my arm out of Jason's grip, which he responded to be tightening it. So I used my free hand to slap him on his face as hard as I could. Yet the slap didn't faze him at all and only made him mad, not angry, trust me there's a huge difference. He had called me a bitch before punching me in the face making my nose bleed heavily. He then pushed me hard against the wall and told me we were going to do this no matter what, letting me know that he was going to take me the hard way. I tried fighting back and was able to kick him where it really hurts, but he managed to recover quickly and grab me before I could escape. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand as he started placing sloppy and aggressive kisses on my neck. His other hand had gone under my shirt and started roughly squeezing and pinching my breasts.

I was so scared that I couldn't even think to use magic to defend myself, which said a lot because I used magic constantly to get myself out of tough situations. But this one was too much for me to take. Fear had started taking over me and I had forgotten how to make my body move. The only thing that I could do during that moment was think about two things, the fear of losing myself to that bastard and only one person. The person who was always there for me when I needed him, the one that helped me when I was in trouble, the one who always knew what to do when I didn't , and the only one who saw who Jason really was. I wanted him with me so much that I had gained back some courage and bit the hand that was covering my mouth. As soon as his hand left my mouth, I said the name of that person as loud as I could. Jason punched me again when I yelled, bringing tears to my eyes. Even after he punched me I still kept calling out for that person to help me and each time I spoke I was struck. While at the same time he started taking my clothes off in a taunting slow pace, knowing he was causing me more pain with each passing second.

He had gotten to the point where I was only in my underwear and he was in his boxers. He used one hand to pull down my bra enough and started sucking and biting my breasts, causing me pain from his aggressiveness. I pleaded and begged for him to stop, but deep down I was begging for the person I wanted at that moment to come save me. Yet Jason hearing my pleas just made him even madder and punched me in the stomach to the point I coughed out blood. He grabbed me by my hair and forced me down on the bed. By now he was clearly done toying with me and wanted to take me now. He removed his boxers and my panties and placed himself on top of me, knowing that this was it I once more screamed the name of the person I wanted the most with everything I could.

He then grabbed my neck, cutting off my screaming. He started squeezing my neck, chocking me in the process, at that point I hoped he would kill me rather then take me. It seemed my wish would be granted because his eyes were now filled with noting but hate for me. Feeling that my time was coming to an end I closed my eyes and thought about the person I had been thinking about and calling for all that time. I figured if I was going to die I wanted to leave with good and happy memories. I realized that most of the good memories did include that person, whether if it was getting into trouble, getting him to go along with my plans, or our normal squabbles, he always seemed to be there for me. Despite the situation I smiled, understanding what I just discovered in my last minutes of life. I was in love with my older brother, Justin Russo.

I felt myself slipping from life as the grip on my neck tightened harder. Suddenly I heard the voice of the one I really loved.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" shouted Justin with pure hatred in his voice as he quickly made his way towards Jason.

**Justin's POV**

I run up to that bastard and managed to pull him off of my sister. When I did I was able to see the state she was in. She was in nothing but her bra and she had obviously been crying. The moment I had come in here I saw him chocking Alex to death, but now I see he had more planned then that. This made me furious at seeing her like this and the guy who caused her so much pain did not even care he was hurting her. I never liked him and knew what kind of guy he was the moment I saw him. I feared this happening to her and only wish I could've done more than warn her. But that's not important right now, teaching this guy not to mess with my little sister ever again is.

I knew he wasn't a pushover, but neither was I, anymore anyway. I've gotten better in the physical department over the years and knew I could take him. Once he realized what happened, he through a punch at me, but I was able to dodge it. I responded by punching him in the stomach. He was winded for a moment but then went for me again and made a swift drop kick. I saw it but I couldn't move fast enough which caused the kick to knock me to the floor. Before I could get back up I felt pain in my leg and noticed blood pouring out of a stab wound. Jason had a dagger in his hand and I noticed blood, my blood, was on it. That bastard had a weapon and clearly wasn't afraid to use it. Despite the pain in my leg I was able to give him a kick of my own with my uninjured leg that knocked him on the floor too.

I made a grab for the dagger hoping to get him unarmed, but he got to the dagger first and pierced me in the shoulder with it. Right now I was at a clear disadvantage; I was unarmed and losing blood in my shoulder and leg. He was about to strike again but Alex made her move and surprised Jason which allowed her to be able to get the dagger out of his hand. Once I saw the chance I subdued him and knocked him out cold. After I was sure he was out I quickly conjured up some rope (that I made sure was unbreakable) and tied him up securely against the bed post. After I finished tying him up, I helped Alex gather her cloths so she could put them back on. And it was at that moment that the police entered the apartment.

I'm glad I had thought ahead to call them before I got here. I knew Alex was in trouble, after all I've had enough experience to sense that, and I had a strong feeling that Jason had to be the reason for it. It had taken a lot of persuasion and admittedly some magic for the police to take my call seriously, but Alex's safety had been my top priority. Yet once I knew the police were on board and had given them Jason's address, I drove to Jason's apartment as fast as I could.

The policeman soon asked Alex and me questions on what went on and I could tell Alex was having a hard time answering, but she answered them anyway. That's one of the things I like most about her, she never gives up and dose her best to stay strong.

After they finished questioning us, they had taken Jason away and we were able to get some medical attention. From what I heard Alex was_ physically_ fine meaning Jason didn't take her innocence away, which I was very grateful for. They also said my injuries weren't too deep and no major damage was done to my shoulder and leg.

After we were finally done with the police, I drove us back to our New York apartment. Both of us have our driver's license and share one car and live in an apartment together. We had decided to attend in-state colleges so it would be easier for us financially and family wise. Since I started college first I was able to have time to find an apartment, since I knew Alex was going to be living in it with me once she started college. I wasn't too trilled about it at first but I knew it was better that way instead of her renting or finding her own place, and I could keep an eye on her better too. We were still able to work at the substation, continue our magic lessons, and be close to our friends and family. So attending in-state was for the best and I've gotten much closer to Alex this way.

The first few weeks when she moved into the apartment were like World War III and we were tearing the other's head off. It was different because it was just us and that's never happened before. We would at least have Max around when we got into our fights, but no one was there to stop us except ourselves. We both eventually realized this and started trying to be more civil to the other. At least we weren't attending the same colleges as well since I was taking a major in Electrical Engineering and her in Fine Arts. The more time went on the more we found benefits from our living arrangements. I encouraged her to do better in her studies, and Alex encouraged me to be more physically active. She became more responsible and I become more relaxed. She broke lesser rules and I took more risks. We balanced the other's disadvantages making them advantages for us both.

We got to the apartment around one in the morning and we both were exhausted from today's events. I was about to head to my room, there were two bedrooms in the apartment, until Alex grasped my hand.

"Please stay with me tonight," pleaded Alex in a quiet voice.

She was looking directly at me and I could tell she needed me with her so I squeezed her hand gently and we both headed to her room. We didn't bother changing out of our cloths and went straight for the bed. It was a single bed so it was difficult for the both of us to be in it, but we managed to squeeze ourselves in. Of course this left us in a very close position. I couldn't help but feel her breasts being pressed against my chest and I could tell she felt a certain part of me being pressed against her too. The thing that she did that surprised me most was moving her body closer to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Thank you Justin," she whispered in the most grateful voice I've ever heard from her.

I was a little shocked because Alex wasn't one to show her emotions to such a strong extent, but after I got over my shock I smiled at her knowing that she wasn't just thanking me for what I did tonight.

"You're welcome Alex and thank you too," I replied in the most thankful voice I could muster.

When I saw the confused look on her face I knew she was asking me what I'm thanking her for. I understand why she would wonder that because it seems I help her more than she helps me. But that wasn't true, we help each other equally just in different ways.

"Alex you help me too. I know you don't think you do, but trust me you do," I answered while stroking her cheek.

She gave me a light smile, but then it turned into a worried frown.

"Do you think we've seen the last of Jason?" she asked with clear worry edged in her voice.

I gave her a serious look and responded, "No, but I wouldn't let him or anyone hurt you again, even if I had to use magic to keep you safe I will. I promise you that."

She looked at me and had the same seriousness on her face and asked in a general but firm tone, "Why do you always want to protect me so much?"

She shocked me again with that question. Looking at her I can tell she wants an answer and would not drop it until she gets one. I was going to tell her it was because I was her older brother and it was my responsibility to do so, but deep down I knew that wasn't the whole reason. I knew the reason, the truth to why I care for her so much and why I help her when someone else could do it. I thought about all those times she would use magic and get in trouble and even back then how I was always there for her. It wasn't a coincidence that I seemed to be wherever she was when I'm needed. I watched her and followed her so I'd be ready to help, though if she knew that she probably get upset about it. I try to help her, I try to protect her, and I do my best for her. I know why I did and still do all of those things for her, because I fell in love with my sister, Alex Russo.

"Because I'm in love with you," I told her with clarity and honesty, even though I was worried about what her reaction to my confession would be.

However she again surprised me when she smiled at me and replied, "I'm in love with you too."

Those words were the most important things she had ever said to me and I had a strong feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I heard them.

**Alex's POV**

When I heard him say that he loved me, I knew he meant it and I told him I felt the same way. After our confession that day, our relationship grew and became stronger. The result, we're getting married today. Of course our relationship wasn't easy, not that any is, but it was harder for us to tell anybody about it. It took us almost a whole year after we discovered our feelings to tell our family, and their first reactions weren't pleasant either. I was able to tell Harper a few weeks after we told our parents. It was a lot easier to tell her the news, especially since she got over her crush/obsession with Justin years ago and had been dating Zeke. Nevertheless, at the end we had received their support and we were happier now that our family and friends knew about our relationship.

As for the wizard part, we finally had our family competition two years ago. If you asked me many years ago who would be the family wizard I would of said Justin. Ok I wouldn't have said that out loud but I thought that. And I was right because he did win, but like our father, he gave his powers to Max so we could be together. It's hard to believe that out of the three of us Max was the one that remained a wizard, but that's ok because I rather have Justin than magic any day. I admit I missed having magic, but I will survive and I know Justin will make sure of that and I would for him as well.

Justin had truly surprised me when he asked me to be his wife a year after the wizard competition. We were vacationing in Paris for two months, a graduating present from our parents. We knew they choose Paris on purpose since incest is legal in France and we could feel a little more comfortable there. We were on the third level of the Eiffel Tower and enjoying the beautiful view of Paris at night and that's when he proposed to me. It was the perfect moment, with him on one knee, the city and night sky as our background, in the city of lights and love. I immediately said yes and I became his fiancé.

The wedding will be taking place in Paris at a local church since we decided to stay there until after the wedding was over. I'm currently in a room in the church, checking my self over before I have to go down the isle. I may have gotten into more feminine things over the years, but not enough where I would wear a white puffy and fluffy dress. Harper, my mom, and I had a constant struggle with deciding what kind of dress I should wear, nevertheless we finally agreed on this one. I'm wearing a beautiful white strapless corset Satin mermaid style wedding dress which had some silver crystal embroidery along the top and bottom of it. It was still nice enough for a wedding gown, but not too flashy where I could still wear it for other occasions. I do wear heels now, just not the high ones; those are just too uncomfortable for me. Unfortunately I'm wearing white high heels that were forced on me so if I trip or fall I'm blaming mom and Harper. I'm not going to wear a veil because I want Justin to see me the whole time and those things are kind of annoying to me anyway.

I hear the door open and see Harper, my maid of honor. She came to get me saying that the wedding is starting. So I grabbed my bouquet and checked myself over one more time. Harper saw what I was doing, saying I looked beautiful. I thanked her and we made our way out of the door. We aren't having a huge wedding, but still the traditional one. I'm not going to lie, I'm really nervous right now though I'm fortunate that I'm an expert at not showing it. I soon heard the music playing, knowing that that was my signal. I meant my dad and wrapped my arm around his as he took me to the altar.

There weren't that many people there just our friends and family, who were mostly at the altar with us. But I was surprised to see Professor Crumbs and Huge there while I was walking down the isle. I had calmed down some when I saw everyone; however my fears didn't completely leave me until I saw Justin. He was wearing the normal black tuxedo and was giving me the largest smile I've ever seen on his face. This caused a huge smile to break out on my face too. Dad and I finally arrived at the altar and the ceremony officially began.

We had exchanged our wedding vows and were ready to present each other with the rings. Max was the ring bearer so when it was time for the rings he gave us our rings. Justin put the ring on my finger first and then I put the ring on his. Then came the part that we both were afraid of; the objection. It's strange how that part of the wedding felt like it lasted the longest. When the preacher continued we both let out the breath that we were holding during that moment. Finally we reached the best part, the kiss that seals the deal.

After the wedding we had a small reception that was held at the church. Our dad made a toast to us and gave a nice, but long (too long for me anyway) speech. After the toast we cut the first piece of the wedding cake and I smashed some right in Justin's face. I just couldn't help it I may be his wife now but I'm still his little sister. What I didn't expect was him to retaliate so now we both had cake on our faces. Everyone laughed enjoying our little cake display, which made us laugh too. Once we cleaned ourselves off we had our first dance together as husband and wife. We danced to several songs getting lost in the moment. After that we were surprised there was a slide show that Max made for us. We could tell some magic was used because there were moments of us that couldn't have been taken naturally. There was a downside to this because there were pictures of us breaking magic rules or doing things that we knew we'd get in serious trouble for; especially since I had gotten Justin to go along with more of my plans over the years. Most of the stuff that was shown was things we never got caught doing, until now that is. I have a very strong feeling Max did this on purpose, which Justin and I agreed to get him back for. So after the disapproving looks from our parents and Professor Crumbs and the angry glares we were sending at Max was over, it was time for us to receive our wedding gifts. I liked all the gifts that we got, but Professor Crumbs's present was the best. He had given us our powers back meaning that we were wizards again. He told us that since this was a special occasion, the wizard's council decided to let us keep our powers. I was so happy that I had my magic back and I could tell Justin was too and we thanked him greatly.

The reception had ended in the late afternoon and everyone said their goodbyes and congratulations as they left. Our parents, Max, Harper, and Zeke who had been Justin's best man, were the last to leave and had the longest farewells since they had to go back to New York the same day. After everyone left we went back to our apartment we rented in Paris, we still have the one at New York too, to enjoy our first night as a married couple. This apartment had one bedroom and we had a double bed in it this time and we quickly went to the bedroom as soon as we got there.

Justin locked the door and kissed me as soon as we were in the room. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands were around my waist. And since we're in Paris our tongues played a constant part in our kissing. We stopped kissing to gaze at each other and I could read Justin's nonverbal question. He was asking me if I was ready to go to the next level. Yes we're both still virgins and decided to be abstinent, especially after that incident with Jason happened. I decided to answer his question in the same way as I brought him in for another kiss making sure that the kiss was giving him my answer. He received my answer successfully and grinned.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He gently laid me down and placed himself on top of me. He trailed tender butterfly kisses on my neck causing me to moan from the contact. I used my hands to comb trough his hair messing with a few strands in the process. He started nibbling and sucking my neck and I couldn't help the noise that escaped my mouth. I felt Justin smirking as he was on my neck and figured it was time to turn the tables. When he stopped kissing my neck I took the chance and switched our positions, so now I was on top of him. I unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and used my figures to roam around his chests while nibbling and sucking on his ear. I heard a light moan come from him making me excited.

We were now wearing only our underwear and I could tell that was going to be removed soon too. Justin had been able to get on top of me again and we were sharing a passionate kiss. While we were kissing I felt his hands taking off my bra and then massage my breasts. This made me groan louder during the kiss and to use my hands as well. My hands made their way under his boxers and rub his manhood causing sounds to come from both of us.

All of our clothing was now gone and we were about to give ourselves to each other. Justin was still on top of me with his hands securely on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me asking for confirmation and I nodded my head telling him to continue. I knew it was going to be painful at first, but it still didn't prepare me for the actual pain. I knew Justin was trying to be as gentle as he could while working on breaking my barrier. It didn't take long though for the pain to subside and be replaced with pleasure. I started begging him to go faster to which he responded immediately to. I can't describe how wonderful it felt when we both climaxed while screaming the other's name with all the love we had for each other. What made it even more special was that this was our first time and we were experiencing it with each other, no one else.

We both were so tired after that that we just got under the covers, cuddled together and drifted off to sleep. Though before we went to sleep, I told Justin how much I loved him and that I'm glad he's now officially my husband. He responded to that by giving me a kiss and saying he loved me and was glad that I was now officially his as well. In my last minutes of consciousness I looked at the wedding ring on my finger with a smile. We did not take our rings off when we made love and I don't plan to take it off anytime soon.

I woke up the next morning though I kept my eyes closed because I wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. I wanted to stay in bed with my husband all day; unfortunately I remembered that we were supposed to get up for our flight back to New York today. We had agreed to go back home for a few days before going on our honeymoon so we could spend some quality time with our loved ones. I was struggling to even move from my position because I was never a morning person and when I wake up I'm like a rock. When I was finally able to move I knew something was wrong, I didn't feel Justin next to me. This worried me because even though he usually wakes up earlier than me we agreed that he would let me know when he got up so I won't worry. I knew that if he had woken up earlier he would have remembered that, he always does, so that wasn't the case.

I immediately opened my eyes to see if Justin wasn't really in the bed. When I didn't see him I started to panic so much that I couldn't focus on anything else. I started shouting Justin's name franticly hoping I would get a reply. I eventually did get one, but not the one I was expecting.

"Alex, are you ok? What's wrong?" asked my mother as she entered the room.

I could hardly breathe when I saw her as two questions pooped in my head. What was she doing here in our apartment? And why did she look younger? I decided to ask her my second question.

"Why do you look younger mom? Are you trying a new cream or something?"

She gave me a strange look and put her hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel sick; this isn't one of your newest schemes to keep from going to school today is it?"

I became confused by this since I had graduated from college two years ago.

"Mom what are you talking about I don't go to school anymore, I mean I've been considering grad school but not anytime soon."

My mother gave me a really worried look and shouted Dad's name. Dad quickly came into the room, also looking younger, and asked what the problem is. While mom was talking to dad, I became more aware of my surroundings. I noticed that I was in my old bedroom the one I had when I still lived with my parents. Now I became really worried so I made my way to the window to make sure I was really back in New York. When I saw Waverly Place through my window I knew I was in fact in New York but most importantly I had got a glimpse of my reflection in the window.

I screamed when I saw my reflection, which says a lot because I hardly ever scream unless absolutely necessary. My parents made their way towards me asking me why I screamed. How could they ask me that? They should know their looking right at me, the fifteen year old me. But I'm not fifteen I'm twenty five which is why I screamed. How come I look fifteen again, what's going on? This was too much, first Justin wasn't next to me, my parents look younger, I'm in my old room in the loft in New York, I look like I'm fifteen again, and worst of all I still don't know what happened to Justin. I started hyperventilating and almost fainted.

My parents had caught me before I hit the ground and now were bringing me back to my bed. I didn't want to lie down; I wanted to know what's going on and where Justin is. So I started fighting my way out of my parents grip making them even more worried and held on tighter to me. I soon realized that I couldn't break free and sighed as I let them put me back to bed. I was upset and confused and the only person I wanted at this moment was Justin so I risked asking my parents where he was. My question surprised them, but I didn't care. I wanted to see him and for him to be near me.

"Honey why don't you rest first, you're clearly not feeling well?" my mom stated.

This made me angry because I wanted an appropriate answer to my question.

"No! I want to know where my husband is!" I shouted in a demanding tone.

Their mouths dropped when they heard me say that. They looked at each other briefly and had an even more troubled look on their faces. Dad pulled mom out of the room quickly obviously to talk to her in private. I immediately took this chance to sneak out of my room and made my way to where I remembered Justin's old room was. Before I got there I bumped into the exact person I was looking for. He looked younger too, but that didn't matter to me right now. All that mattered was that he was here, so I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Something was wrong, why wasn't he kissing me back and why did I feel his body stiffen. I broke off the kiss realizing these things. I looked at him and saw a very shocked look on his face.

"Justin what's wrong?" I asked him softly putting my hand on his cheek.

I apparently snapped him out of his shocked state but then he gave me the calculating look. The look I know he uses when he's trying to figure something out or knows something's wrong. I also know he only has that look when he's confused and doesn't understand something. But why was he giving me that look, why didn't he kiss me back, and why is he now saying he thinks something's wrong with me?

"I think I better take you to mom and dad Alex," he announced as he took my hand leading me towards their room.

However I managed to get out of his hold before we made it to our parents' room and had an upset look on my face. I didn't want my parents I wanted my husband, I wanted him. Why was he acting this way, didn't he remember that were married now. I couldn't help shedding a few tears as they traveled down my cheeks. I didn't care if everyone else thought I was crazy as long as I had Justin with me. Unfortunately it seems he's not and I don't know why. All I want and need right now is my husband, but it appears I don't have him with me.

Realizing this made me cry more. I was alone, confused, and hurt. Suddenly I felt his arms encircle me in a hug clearly trying to comfort me. I embraced him back pressing myself as close as I could to him and continued to cry on his shirt.

"What's wrong Alex?" he asked me in a gentle and calm tone.

I knew that tone, he used it when he wants to help someone he really cares about, usually me. Knowing this I told him exactly what was wrong. I told him about our lives together. I told him about us sharing an apartment during our college years. I told him about Jason. I told him how we confessed our feelings. I told him about the wizard competition. I told him how he proposed to me. I told him about the wedding. And I told him about us making love to one another. I didn't leave out any details and explained everything the best I could.

When I finished telling him everything I felt his lips being pressed to mine. I was surprised but didn't mind and responded to the kiss eagerly. We eventually parted from the kiss and I knew that that kiss had come from my husband. He looked so relieved and smiled at me.

"I didn't think you would be here too," he told me while he held me tighter and laid his chin on my head.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him still confused.

He took his chin off my head and looked at me seriously.

"We're in the past Alex. I don't know how we got here but at least I know you're here with me," he answered whipping the last of my tears away.

It all made sense now, why he wasn't with me when I first woke up, why my parents looked younger, why I was still in New York, and why they thought something was wrong with me. I smiled, relieved now that I knew what was going on, well sort of. How did we arrive in the past and why?

"Do you think magic had something to do with it?" I asked Justin.

"Maybe, especially now that we're wizards again," he commented.

I knew he was referring to Professor Crumbs' wedding gift which confirmed more that this was my husband in front of me.

"So what do we do now?" I questioned.

"For now I think we should act normally until we can find a way to get back."

I agreed and we made our way back to our rooms, after we kissed again of course. I knew we would get back to the right time eventually and even if we didn't I know that Justin, my husband, is with me and always will be. When I was about to open my door I noticed something that I didn't earlier. Something that I just realized Justin had too, but was too caught up in the moment to observe it until now. My eyes widened as I looked at my hand with my wedding ring still on it.

**A/N: Hope you really enjoyed this because this took me a while to write. I may add an epilogue or sequel to this if I get enough requests but for now this is a one shot. **


End file.
